


Drawn by the Moon

by GlitchTheRoboticShadow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Tags will change and be added as the story progresses, Werewolves, canon compliant death, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchTheRoboticShadow/pseuds/GlitchTheRoboticShadow
Summary: “I mean no offense, my lord,” Will said, stopping Nico in his tracks as he walked to the owner of the inn to rent a room. “But I do not value your sister’s life over those of the people in my village. I don’t regret what I did.”Nico didn’t know what to say, so he simply stayed silent as he left to find a room to sleep in, trying to stop Will’s words from ringing in his ears.





	

“It’s been two weeks, father.” Nico said as he sat across from the king at the dinner table, their plates filled with venison and their goblets with wine. “Bianca assured me that she’d return by now; I fear something may have happened to her.”

Hades’ long white fingers wrapped around his cup, lifting it to his lips slowly as he considered Nico’s words. Nico knew his father favored Bianca. He didn’t blame him; Bianca was strong, noble, a woman crusader in a time when women were to sew clothes and care for young. She was a leader, someone fit to rule the kingdom when their father passed. However, his father was a stickler for obeying the law, and the law clearly stated that a woman would not inherit the throne if any sons were born from his blood. And there Nico sat, Hades’ son in the way of his daughter.

“You’ll ride out tomorrow at first light. Take with you five knights, that should suffice for your task. I expect you back within three weeks, your sister at your side.” Hades pushed his chair back, standing tall in front of his son, black robes cascading to the floor like an avalanche of soft fabric. He loomed over the table, his face gaunt and his expression stony. “This is your chance to prove yourself as a leader to the people. I’ve let your sister command our armies and vanquish our enemies for too long. You’re to be king, and kings, my son, do not fail. Bring her back.”

Hades left the hall without so much as a goodnight. Spiteful words hung on the tip of Nico’s tongue, ready to tell his father any history book would tell him –that the person in front of him was living _proof_ \- that kings do fail. But Hades was gone and with him he took Nico’s words.

Nico’s appetite deserted him, the sight of the meat on his plate no longer appealing. He left the servants to clear the table, sending someone off to collect his father’s knights. By an hour later they were all gathered in the barracks. Five were picked to go with Nico and they were commanded to prepare for the journey and meet back at the castle gates before dawn.

The next morning was somber for Nico. Barely a few hours rest and the worry twisting in his gut left him irritable. Bianca had gone to one of the villages out at the edge of their territory, somewhere uncommon for royalty to visit. She brought women with her from her newly formed female guard along with the knight appointed to protect her, Perseus Jackson.

Just over two weeks ago a blond haired boy weary from travel had stumbled into their halls, falling on his knees and asking for an appearance before the king. He pleaded the case on behalf of his village, asking for guards to be sent to his home because of recent werewolf attacks that had plagued his people for the past three full moons. It was ludicrous, werewolves hadn’t roamed these lands for over a hundred years, the man was mad, spinning tales derived from facts only true to his own mind.

But Bianca wasn’t one to turn away her citizens when they were in need and the people loved her for it, perhaps another quality that made her more suitable to rule than Nico. If just to humor the man and disprove his ramblings, she rode off the next day, adorned in armor and accompanied by her women. That was the last Nico had heard from her or anyone that followed her that day.

He met the knights in front of the castle, his horse waiting for him. He didn’t spare his father a word before he and his men rode toward the village. It was a three day journey. Nico didn’t want to waste time but the day wore on, his men and their horses needed rest toward the darker hours of night, even if they didn’t express this need aloud.

“We’ll stop here for the night and continue on in the morning.” Nico said, halting his horse and easily sliding off the black beast’s back. He tied her to a nearby tree, the others hesitantly following his actions. They trusted Nico, he knew that much, and the trust was not misplaced; he would die for any one of them. He would die for any of his citizens. But they feared him and his temper. They’d seen how the king could be and they were cautious not to get such a rise out of his son.

They built a fire and cooked stew over its flame, smoke dancing up into the stars mesmerizingly as silence overwhelmed the group of men. Nico could feel their nervous energy. They were used to working with Bianca. She trained them, led them on quests, and guided them on the journey to knighthood. All things Nico should’ve done.

“My lord, what if there _is_ a werewolf?” One of the men finally spoke, using the tip of his sword to move a log in the fire. “Our weapons are not forged from silver, we carry only steal. What would we do?”

“I’ll tell you what we’ll do; we’ll find the beast while he’s human and slaughter him that way.” Another knight said before Nico could answer, downing the contents of his flagon of wine.

“We are not slaughtering _anyone_.” The one who spoke this time was Jason, one of the few knights Nico knew personally. They’d talked a few times and the man seemed noble, he had a better moral compass than anyone sitting around that fire at least. “ _If_ the beast exists, we’ll find him as a man and take him back to face justice through trial. I needn’t remind you that we uphold the law, we don’t dole out punishments. That is the king’s job and the king’s alone.”

“We bring him back to the castle and the king’ll hang him in the town square. Imagine the uproar we’d face for bringing a werewolf into town; the people believe they’ve been gone for over a century. Might as well end the madness as soon as we can, sir.” The same knight said as Jason glared directly at him.

“It doesn’t matter.” Nico cut Jason off from responding. “Werewolves haven’t been here since before my father was born. A man or some other wild beast is responsible; I won’t have you entertaining anymore ludicrous ideas.”

“Yes, my lord.” The knights said in unison, all bowing their heads and staring into the fire.

“And Sir Bennet,” Nico continued, recalling the name of the knight who suggested killing the beast in human form, “that includes murdering a man without a trial.”

“Of course, my lord.” Bennet said, his jaw clenched as he nodded.

Jason stood, his armor clinking from the movement, cutting through the tension growing in the air. “It’s getting late; I suggest we lay down for the night. I’ll take first watch.”

* * *

Jason leaned against a tree by the fire, his hand resting on the hilt of the sword holstered at his side. The glow of the flames reflected in the sleek armor of his chest plate. He stared blankly at the expanse of darkness before him, his eyes moving toward any noise emitted from the shrubbery.

Nico watched him from where he lay a few feet away, unable to sleep. He’d met Jason years ago, when he was just a boy. Jason grew up in one of the outlying villages, much like the one they were traveling to now. He’d voluntarily enlisted for battle, back when a great war was waged between the kingdom of Asphodel and the kingdom of Ouranós. He’d risen through the ranks quickly; after the war had ended he requested to join the king’s knights.

Knighthood was a thing reserved for those of noble blood, something unlikely in Jason, seeing as he was abandoned in the woods, where he was found by the village who brought him up. As good as a bastard in some people’s eyes.

Hades was hesitant at first, but Bianca vouched for his bravery and skill and managed to persuade Hades to give him a chance. Now Jason was one of the finest men among them, bastard or otherwise. Nico trusted Jason with his life and with some of the secrets kept closest to his chest.

“You’re awake, my lord.” Jason said, knocking Nico from his reverie. The knight looked down at him, the glow of the fire illuminating his pale face in an almost ominous manner.

“Trouble sleeping.” Was all Nico said, pushing himself up from the ground and into a sitting position.

“We will find the princess, my lord; I swear it on my life.” Jason reassured him, sensing what kept him awake. 

“Your life is no guarantee.” Nico responded dryly, exhaustion getting to him but stress preventing him from rest caused his shortness in temper. “A piece of advice: don’t make empty promises. That’s a path destined for death.”

Nico thought back to before Bianca had left, when Percy had promised to protect her; his stomach twisted uncomfortably at the correlation between then and now.

“It’s not an empty promise. We’ll find her, I know we will.” Jason rolled his shoulders back as if fortifying his confidence through posture.

Nico sighed, wearily wiping his hands over his eyes and down his face. “We have to find her _alive._ Father will accept nothing less and neither will I. She’s strong; I know she can hold her own but…” Nico trailed off, his head practically hanging low enough to rest in his lap.

Jason contemplated Nico’s words, his teeth chewing on the scar on his lip. “Whatever happens, you’ll need your strength.”

Nico nodded, knowing he wouldn’t sleep that night, but he lay down on the blanket separating him from dirt and closed his eyes anyway.

* * *

Two days later found them at a small village hidden in a clearing in the woods. It didn’t appear to have much money. It had only one tavern that doubled as an inn and –from what Nico could tell- possibly a brothel. Fields of crops ran from the edge of the village outward, a stream peeking through the trees.

The townspeople had gathered to greet the prince and his knights, some gawking, others glaring warily at him, as if they knew he doubted their claims. But despite the lack of grandeur from their buildings, the people themselves looked to be in good health.

“My sister, the princess, came riding here almost three weeks ago in an effort to protect you from whatever harmed your people. She has yet to return home-“ Nico called from atop his horse but was interrupted by a man shoving through the crowd and kneeling before him. It was the same boy that came crashing into the castle to seek an audience with the king.

“My lord, my name is William Solace of Fos-“ A girl about half the man’s height kicked him in the shin, harshly whispering something in his ear. The boy flushed red. “-My apologies, my lord, I shouldn’t have interrupted.”

William kept his head low but his blues eyes watched Nico through the strands of hair that fell in his face. “William of Fos, you were the one that pleaded for your village, yes?”

“Yes, my lord. I have bared witness to the attacks; I thought it best I go myself. The princess, she arrived nearly two weeks ago. She rested at the inn with her guards for four nights, asking around the village for information. A week ago she headed into the woods to find _it,_ my lord, we haven’t heard from her since.”

A week to find a wild beast and slaughter it, all without once returning to the village? Unlikely. Bianca was skilled in many ways, she could fight better than almost anyone Nico had met; she was tactical, passionate, and very caring. But among her attributes she had flaws that often brought her to dangerous situations, one of which was her impulsivity. She probably charged into the woods with her women and Percy, expecting to impale a gnarly boar and be on her way.

“You saw these attacks?” Nico asked William.

“Yes, my lord, two of them.” He answered, still kneeling on the ground.

“And the victims?” Nico slid off his horse, holding the reigns tight in his hands, transferring his frustration into his grip.

“It…it is a complicated story, my lord, perhaps you and your men would take refuge in the local tavern? A hardy meal can do much to rekindle hope. I can explain everything once you’re settled.”

* * *

The tavern was of a considerable size considering the condition of the rest of the village; then again anything that hosts three different forms of business would need room. Nico couldn’t see why such a small place would need a brothel, but he supposed men of any land could want a woman and where there is demand, there is supply.

Nico sat at a round wooden table by a fire, a cup of wine in his hand and a plate of rabbit before him. William Solace sat across from him, his blond hair dirty and his blue eyes dancing with eagerness. Nico could see the nerves painted on his face but the boy clearly wished to move things along, he hadn’t even touched his wine.

“How long did you say these attacks have been going on, William?” Nico asked, setting his cup on the table as he leaned forward seriously.

William matched him, his elbows leaning against the edge of the wood, the glow of the fire revealing a dusting of freckles over his nose and cheeks. “Our first reported attack was three full moons ago. And please, my lord, call me Will, it’s how my mother refers to me.”

Nico nodded, the smallest of smiles stretching his lips. “It took you three months to request help from the king, why?”

Will’s expression turned grim, shifting his weight just slightly further away from the prince. His jaw clenched as he stared at the fire rather than into Nico’s eyes. “We couldn’t be sure, my lord, we didn’t have any survivors to tell us of the truth.”

“You said you witnessed two of these attacks, if there have been three full moons, then there have been three attacks. Why not say anything after the first attack you saw? Surely if you saw such a beast that would be undeniable enough.”

“There…” Will shook his head as if he was ashamed of what he had to say, “there have been more than three attacks, some on full moons, others _not_. We first noticed them three months ago; I only saw one last month, then another as I searched the woods a week later.”

It didn’t make sense; if a werewolf was the culprit then it wouldn’t be hunting on anything other than a full moon. Perhaps Nico was right; it was just a wild animal with an unnatural fixation on human blood. “Searched the woods for what? The beast?”

Will shook his head, his fingers tapping on the table anxiously. “People from the village, they’ve been going missing. The baker’s son, he was the first, three months ago, like I said. Then others. I saw a girl get-” he rubbed at his eyes as if the events of the past took too much from him, “-she was dragged off, by that _wolf man_. She couldn’t have been older than twelve. I was frozen with fear, I should’ve done something. I searched the woods for her for a week, I never found her, but I saw the beast again, pulling a man I didn’t recognize behind him like a sack of meat.”

“This doesn’t sound like a werewolf.” Nico said firmly, he couldn’t waste time on dead-end theories. He needed to find his sister and chasing legends wouldn’t get her back. If he knew what he was actually up against, he might stand a chance. All he knew right now was that whatever was taking the village people and possibly his sister, it had to be formidable.

“I know what I saw.” Will said sharply, sending a harsh look at the prince.

Jason’s chair scraped against the floor as he stood from his table, immediately finding Nico’s side and halfway drawing his sword in warning. “That’s the prince you’re talking to, mind what you say.”

Nico watched Will carefully but raised his hand to dismiss Jason. “So, you don’t have _any_ victims to tell me of what happened? They were all taken?”

Will nodded rigidly, his eyes stuck on Jason as if he thought the knight would skewer him if he put a toe out of line.

“Surely you have to realize that this simply can’t be a werewolf.” Nico said lowly. “They only attack on the full moon and they are no kidnappers, they’re too primitive to get away with any of what you’re suggesting. In fact, it seems to me that we’ve been led here under false pretenses. Lying to the king can get you hurt.”

Will looked at him as if he didn’t believe for a second that Nico would go through with such a punishment. It almost made Nico want to smile and throttle the boy at the same time for his cockiness.

“I didn’t lie,” Will said defensively. “I just couldn’t tell you all the details; I was afraid you would simply send a few soldiers and forget about the matter.”

“You were right, we would have, and my sister wouldn’t be missing.” Nico stood abruptly, forcing Will to follow suit. He was too tired and too irritable to continue this conversation. “My men and I will rest here tonight, and then we will find my sister in the morning and be gone.”

“I mean no offense, my lord,” Will said, stopping Nico in his tracks as he walked to the owner of the inn to rent a room. “But I do not value your sister’s life over those of the people in my village. I don’t regret what I did.”

Nico didn’t know what to say, so he simply stayed silent as he left to find a room to sleep in, trying to stop Will’s words from ringing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this to try to get myself back into the groove of writing and to practice for when I write a novel of my own. It's been quite awhile since I've last written, let alone published, any of my work so I apologize if it's rather rough around the edges. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic, I have the basic plot outlined but the rest will just be whatever feels best. (Not the best tactic, I know, lmao.) Anyway, kudos and feedback are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
